


What to Do With a Slut for Pain?

by sarriathmg



Series: Sladerobin week 2020 [1]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Slade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Art, Comic, Hentai, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, NSFW Art, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink, alpha!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Knot him, of course.For Sladerobin week day 4 prompt "Same Dynamic Omegaverse" andthis DCKINKMEME
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Sladerobin week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989859
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	What to Do With a Slut for Pain?

**Author's Note:**

> For Sladerobin week day 4 prompt "Same Dynamic Omegaverse" and [this DCKINKMEME](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1206526)


End file.
